plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Far Future - Day 4
For the Chinese version of the level, see Far Future - Day 4 (Chinese version). :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 4 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |image = Far Future - Day 4.png |Type = Sun Bombs |Flag = Two |Zombie = |FR = Terror from Tomorrow |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Survive while Sun Bombs fall |before = Far Future - Day 3 |after = Far Future - Day 5}} Dialogue (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: You know how sometimes suns are bombs? Crazy Dave: This is one of these times! (Crazy Dave leaves) Difficulty *Day 4 is the first Sun Bombs level, so remember that: **If the player attempts to collect sun immediately, they will explode, instead of being collected. They must wait until they stop falling to collect them. **They should use only Sun Bombs on zombies, not on their plants. **If the player uses too much Sun Bombs, they will not be able to plant any plants. Also, do not collect too much sun, because there is a balance between sun and Sun Bombs. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = 100% Plant Food |zombie5 = |zombie6 = 2 4 3 |zombie7 = 1 5 |note7 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie8 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note8 = First flag |zombie9 = 1 3 2 |note9 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie10 = 3 5 4 |zombie11 = 1 1 3 3 5 5 |note11 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie12 = |zombie13 = 2 1 |note13 = 100% Plant Food |zombie14 = 4 5 |zombie15 = 3 |note15 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie16 = 2 2 4 4 2 4 1 2 3 4 5 |note16 = Final flag}} Strategies *'Required plants:' **Blover **Laser Bean **Tall-nut (or Wall-nut) **Cherry Bomb **Potato Mine **Iceberg Lettuce **Sun Bean *Collect sun in the first stage. Plant offensive plants on the leftmost side. Always remember to take advantage of Power Tiles. Kill the zombies with Potato Mines so you don't have to waste sun on Sun Bombs. *After the first flag, if you have finished planting, use Sun Bombs more regularly. Remember to not use Sun Bombs when they are near your plants. Shield Zombies will be attacked by Laser Beans and Jetpack Zombies will be blown away by Blovers. You will never have any trouble when you reach the last flag if you use Sun Bombs. *If there are only few plants left, use Sun Bombs as an advantage to destroy the zombies. *Sun Beans can be used to increase sun without the need for sun bombs. Gallery Day 4 FF Reward.png|First time reward FF4D 1.PNG|The first part of the dialogue at the start of the level FF4D 2.PNG|The second part FF4D 3.PNG|The first part of the dialogue at the end of the level FF4D 4.PNG|The second part Screenshot_2015-06-28-15-19-04.png|Final flag by Screenshot_2015-06-28-15-19-52.png|Finished by ThisUserLikesOreo Futurelvl4.png|By IMG_120.PNG|By FF4.PNG|A strategy using the Spring Bean + Blover combo ff4is.png|Completed by Screenshot_2016-09-06-15-29-32.png|By SOFF4.PNG|By FF-4 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Walkthrough Far Future Day 4 - Sunflower Bomb - Plants vs Zombies 2 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Prize - Terror from Tomorrow - Far Future Day 4 (Ep.239)|By Trivia *Day 4 is the first Brain Buster level in Far Future. *The level is replicated in Gem Jam Epic Quest - Step 4. How would you rate Far Future - Day 4's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Sun Bombs Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty